Embodiments herein generally relate to manufacturing transport systems, and more particularly to systems that use a controller to independently control picker support elements and picking elements to dynamically position the picking elements in coordination with the dynamic size, spacing, and transport speed of workpieces being moved by a transport surface.
High-speed digital printing systems exist that offer the ability to print, cut, and package custom signage. This is accomplished through tandem or individual printers, a programmable laser sign cutter, a stacking system, and shrink-wrap packaging line. Since only the sign printing and cutting methods are completely flexible, the collating/stacking system remains as the limiting factor in having a fully flexible system (since it is limited to only compiling signs of a certain size and shape). Major redesign of the collating/stacking system would be required in order to efficiently handle anything other than the current fixed-size options. There is now demand for a more flexible system to enable a wide variety of quick turnaround, variable data signage with a much broader range of size and shape.